1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer networks and, more particularly, to balancing distribution of participants in a gaming environment over a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer networks, such as local area networks and the Internet, are increasingly being used as the backbone for various transactions and interactions between parties. From online banking, where bank customers can initiate financial transactions over a computer network, to online gaming, where gamers can participate in real-time gaming over the Internet, service providers are increasingly supporting a variety of services over computer networks. There are currently a variety of different computer network configurations that facilitate the transactions and interactions that take place.
Many of the online applications involve multi-user applications, which are computer programs that are executed on a computer system and which allow multiple geographically separated participants to interact with the computer program and other participating users in an application environment. For example, gaming is a popular multi-user application that is increasing in popularity. An aircraft simulation game can enable multiple participants to pilot their respective virtual aircraft within an airspace, and can enable the participants to interact with other participants in their aircraft in the same airspace. Thus, the online gaming application provides a single application environment or universe in which multiple participants maneuver.
To support multi-user applications, such as online gaming, with geographically dispersed application users, such as game participants, and to support real-time interaction among the users in the application environment, it has been necessary to share information about every participant in the environment. For example, in an aircraft simulation application, it becomes necessary to share information about the airplanes for each of the participants, including aircraft size, speed, altitude in three-dimensional space, appearance details, virtual environment details (such as buildings and terrain), and the like. Such information permits the computer at each participant to properly keep track of game developments and determine the actions being performed by each of the participants. This permits each participant to obtain properly rendered visual images on the participant's viewing display.
The amount of information that must be shared among all of the participants can become daunting and can result in bandwidth difficulties. The amount of information that must be shared among participants is so great that it has inhibited the development of online gaming and other online multi-user applications. A technique for distributing the management of online applications is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,980 to R. Waters et al. entitled Distributed System for Communication Networks in Multi-User Applications.
The '980 patent describes a system configuration in which the functionality of a monolithic server is distributed across multiple servers, each of which services a number of local users. Thus, whereas a single server previously served as the source of all application information, such as game state, the '980 patent describes a situation in which the game server functionality is distributed across multiple computers. Users (on-line participants) are free to login to their most convenient server. In this way, there is no single “choke point” that might inhibit game play, and the bandwidth requirements for the online game community are reduced. Even with the reduction in overall bandwidth demands, the sheer volume of data that must be transmitted between users to support the online environment can result in local pockets of strained bandwidth capacity.
Other multi-user applications provide a somewhat cumbersome user interface and can be inefficient for operation of the application server. For example, some online gaming portals provide links to game sites of interest. The server that provides the gaming portal Web site only provides links to game pages or game Web sites. Thus, the gaming portal will redirect a user to the appropriate game server or host for information about ongoing games. This places additional operational burdens on the game servers.
Unfortunately, current multi-user applications are not configured for maximum efficiency of operation and cannot support a number of application users to make online gaming a viable opportunity. Thus, there is a need for an improved, more efficient online multi-user application environment. The present invention satisfies this need.